swuprisingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crew Run
Crew runs allow the player to send members of their Crew on special missions and after a duration, depending on the mission type, they will receive a reward if it's successful. Difficulty Each mission available has a difficulty rating represented by the amount of stars. Easy missions will often have only a couple of weaknesses and a party big enough to send multiple crew members while a difficult mission will have the exact opposite. Success rate is a given percentage that is influenced by the level, skill, background and preference of the crew member. Some crew members provide a bonus to other crew of the same background or preference through having a leadership skill and others are unique, having a special skill that significantly boosts the success chance of a particular type of mission. Dangerous Missions denoted dangerous are not to be engaged without thought, even with a high probability of success the rate of failure is a common occurrence despite this. When you fail a dangerous mission there is a high probability of a crew member being killed or going missing. It is not recommended that you start a dangerous mission without a 100% success rate. Lost/Dead Crew Members Unfortunately when you fail a dangerous mission there is a high probability that either a crew member will go missing or be killed as a result. Typically normal crew members will be killed and unique crew will go missing. To retrieve a missing crew member you must wait for a rescue mission to show, these usually appear within a few days. Also note that if you are successful in rescuing a crew member it's level will be reverted to level 1. Category:Gameplay Category:Crew Runs Category:Crew Weakness By targeting a mission's weakness you increase the success chance of completing the mission. Each crew member has both a background and preference attribute that when matched against the mission's weaknesses will further increase the success chance of that mission. Party Size Missions/Runs If the crew run was successful you will be rewarded with items or experience that correspond to the type of run it was. Crew members will gain experience for completing a mission, they will earn more experience if the mission was successful. Currency Finder Successful currency finder runs will reward the player with either Credits, Chromium or faction union marks depending on the faction involved. Reputation Finder Reputation finder missions will reward the player with Reputation to the corresponding faction of the mission. Gear Finder Successful gear finder runs will reward the player with gear or weapons. If the run was associated with a faction, the reward will be of faction origin. Material Finder These runs will award the player with Desh that can either be sold for their credit value or used to level up Gear, Weapon or Crew. Crystal Finder Successful crystal finder runs will award the player with crystals. If the mission was associated with a faction then the player will receive a faction specific crystal. Specialized Crew members with the jeweler skill influence the success rate of these missions greatly. Crew Finder There are only a few ways to obtain new Crew members but the most common is from successful crew finder runs. Crew members can also be obtained from the Supplies Crane using Chromium. Crew Rescue When you lose a rare crew during a Dangerous Mission, a Crew Rescue will allow you to go and rescue that lost crew. Those missions can take a couple of days to get after you lost your crew member.Category:Gameplay Category:Crew Runs Category:Crew